


you're just like christmas day

by kyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Junmyeon is Actual Sunshine, M/M, Minseok is a Grumpy Grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: How to make the friendly neighbourhood Grinch fall in love with Christmas in five easy steps: A Guide by Kim Junmyeon.All you need is matching ugly Christmas sweaters, eggnog and a very unwilling Grinch. Guaranteed to work or you get your money back!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic fest I participated in and I just want to say a huge thanks to the admin of exowriter-net and of this fest, it was so fun and I had a lot of fun writing this. To the prompter, I deviated a little from the prompt but I hope you enjoy Grumpy Minseok and Christmas-lover Junmyeon as much as I enjoyed writing this! Thank you once again ^.^

The sound of bells and festive tunes is a common one when December starts. Gone are the monotonous surroundings as tinsel, lights and wreaths make their appearance in the masses. Christmas trees emerge in every shape, size and colour and decorations are capitalized to entice cheerful shoppers. Christmas was a joyful time, one everyone loved no matter what.

Unless you were Kim Minseok, of course.

It was no secret that Minseok wasn’t fond of the adornments and overall festive spirit. However, he wasn’t a total Grinch either. It just happened that he closed his doors on Christmas carollers, rolled his eyes at every Christmas commercial and changed the radio station when a Christmas song came on. That’s it, really.

His friends had deemed him a hopeless case ages ago. All, of course, besides Junmyeon.

The previous Christmas had witnessed Minseok grudgingly attend a party his best friend had thrown, gotten way too drunk on eggnog and thrown up on Jongdae’s Christmas tree.

It was safe to say that was the main reason why he was dreading this Christmas even more.

The New Year, however, had seen him gain another friend in Kim Junmyeon, the new guy in their apartment complex. Throughout the year, he had grown fond of the younger and it was no secret that Junmyeon was his favourite dongsaeng. 

So when Junmyeon appeared at Minseok’s door on December 1st and was met with a loud groan, he had frowned violently and pushed himself into the elder’s apartment.

“What do you mean you don’t like Christmas?! _Everyone_ likes Christmas!”

Junmyeon had pulled off his reindeer headband in shock and now used it to gesticulate wildly. “Hyung, don’t worry, I’m here now.”

Minseok waved his hand in exasperation and sighed. “I don’t hate Christmas.”

“Then where’s your tree? Where’s your happy smile? You didn’t even say anything about my reindeer ears!” Junmyeon whined as said headband was flourished desperately. 

A hand was brought to Minseok’s mouth to cover his growing laughter. He couldn’t help it; Junmyeon looked so hilarious with his eyes wide in disbelief and his confusion clearly written on his face. He also didn’t want to admit how cute the younger had looked.

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon-ah.” Minseok shrugged. “I didn’t catch the festive spirit, unfortunately. I don’t think I ever will.”

Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed. Minseok casually admitted to not liking Christmas but all Junmyeon could hear was a Challenge.

If he had to spend the month urging out his longtime crush’s inner Christmas maniac, then so be it. 

Junmyeon was never one to back down from a challenge.

 

  


 

 

_Step One: A Christmas Tree Can Start the Chemistree_

 

“Ho ho how are you?!” 

A few days later, Minseok opened his door to find Junmyeon in a hideous Christmas sweater and considered slamming the door in his face. Unfortunately, he inwardly despaired over how handsome the younger looked in that sweater and sighed, letting him into his apartment.

“I think you mean ho ho go away.” Minseok whispered under his breath as he closed the door behind Junmyeon. “What brings you here so early on a Saturday?”

“We’re going shopping!” Junmyeon declared enthusiastically. “Step one of how to bring out your inner Spirit is to get a Christmas tree!”

“No.” Minseok deadpanned. “Please, no. Anything but that.”

“But hyung!” Junmyeon pouted. “Nothing screams Christmas more like getting a tree!”

“I don’t want one.” The elder shook his head. “This apartment has never seen a Christmas tree and it never will.”

Minseok avoided looking at Junmyeon because the younger had his Puppy Eyes on and everyone knew he was Weak™ for that. 

A soft sigh escaped Junmyeon’s lips. “Okay, fine. But at least come shopping for one for me? My apartment needs a new one.”

Minseok rolled his eyes and groaned. “You’re insufferable, you know that?”

Junmyeon grinned. “Yes, but I’m still your favourite dongsaeng.”

He silently cheered when Minseok went to grab his coat before they set out to find the perfect Christmas tree.

 

  


 

 

Despite the delay of the first snowfall, people were dressed in their thickest sweaters and scarves and wore the cutest mittens so their fingers didn’t freeze off. Minseok watched with carefully concealed vexation as people excitedly babbled over the Christmas decorations that adorned the streets. Yet, when his eyes turned towards his companion, his gaze softened when he saw Junmyeon’s childlike enthusiasm.

“Ooh, here, hyung!” Minseok found himself being tugged through a gate and towards a shop that had a huge Christmas tree at the entrance. He inwardly sighed and braced himself.

“Hello! How may I help you?” A smiling assistant greeted them. Minseok looked everywhere but her Santa Hat and tried not to scowl.

“We’re looking for a tree no bigger than 2 metres.” Junmyeon returned her smile and excitedly grabbed Minseok’s arm when she led them outside, to their tree displays.

The elder tried not to let his smile grow too large when Junmyeon clung to him. “Oh what about that one!”

“Junmyeon-ah, surely you’re not going to take the first one you see?” Amusement danced in Minseok’s eyes when the younger pouted.

“No, but they all look the same! That’s why you’re here, to help me choose!”

Minseok chuckled. “Okay, okay.” His eyes narrowed as he pretended to critique the tree. “This one is too wide. You want something to decorate your apartment, not take up a lot of room and make it hard for you to walk.”

Junmyeon nodded in agreement and they moved to the next tree. “Too big, your apartment is not a shopping mall.”

“Too small, you won’t see it and then you’ll trip over it and we don’t want that.”

“Too tree-looking.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Junmyeon cried. “How can a tree be too _tree-looking_?”

“That one!” Minseok distracted the younger by pointing out a tree on the other side of the courtyard. “That’s the perfect one.”

Junmyeon turned and gasped when he followed the elder’s line of sight. “You’re right! It’s perfect, hyung. And –“ He shot the elder an evil smile, “– it’s got a twin!”

“We’ll take those two!” Junmyeon turned to the assistant and pointed out the trees.

Minseok smiled at him and his words registered a second too late. “Wait, what?!”

“It’s my gift to you for helping me out.” Junmyeon’s smile seemed too wicked for Minseok’s liking. 

Despite his cunning behaviour, the elder found it hard to be mad at him. He merely rolled his eyes and pouted. “Fine. But you’re helping me set it up.”

“I’d be happy to!” Junmyeon’s grin was triumphant as he rattled off their address for the trees to be delivered.

Minseok rolled his eyes yet again and sighed. Looks like he was getting a Christmas tree, whether he liked it or not.

 

  


 

 

After stopping for a quick cup of coffee, courtesy of Minseok, the duo returned to their apartment complex and found their trees waiting for them. The delivery men were kind enough to carry it to their apartments and they reconvened at Minseok’s place.

“Let’s do your tree first since you’ve _never had a Christmas tree before_.” The utter disbelief and incredulity was evident in Junmyeon’s voice. He deposited a large box in the middle of Minseok’s living room and stood with his arms akimbo, smiling proudly at the elder.

“We could have bought some decorations for mine.” Minseok hid a smile behind his hand. “I don’t want your tree to be under-decorated.”

Junmyeon waved off his protest. “I have quite a collection of decorations; I can spare some. Besides, it’s your first Christmas tree! C’mon, let’s get started.”

Decorating the tree was more fun than Minseok had expected. Junmyeon clearly knew his stuff as he directed Minseok where to hang which decorations. Minseok pouted when he wanted the shiny baubles together and the plain ones on the other side of the tree but Junmyeon was adamant in his directions. 

“And now for the final touch!” Junmyeon bent down to drag something out of the box and Minseok got a nice view of the way his jeans hugged his cute little butt. He was a bit distracted by said butt and blurted out the first thing that came to mind when he saw what the younger had taken out.

“What the hell is that?”

Junmyeon pouted as he flourished the most hideous star Minseok had ever seen. “It’s for the top of the tree! What tree is complete without a star?”

“Yes but –“ Minseok shifted, “- that one? It’s, uhm, quite ugly.”

The younger gasped. “No it’s not, you take that back! Now help me put it up, I’m going to stand on your couch and you make sure I don’t fall.”

Minseok scrunched up his face in uncertainty but made no further protests. As Junmyeon placed the star on top of the tree, he heard the younger grumbling under his breath. “Why do we both have to be short? _Both_ of us?!”

When Junmyeon was satisfied, he jumped down and surveyed the tree with a proud look. “Your first Christmas tree! Do you like it, hyung?”

“Of course I like it, you chose it and decorated it.” Minseok shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “How could I not?”

Staring at his beautifully decorated tree and the gaudy star on top, Minseok felt a rush of fondness for his dongsaeng and, surprisingly, for the festive season. Who knows, maybe this Christmas would be different after all.

“Come on, hyung! Now let’s go decorate my tree!”

Minseok groaned loudly.

 

  


 

 

_Step Two: Wear your hearts on the sleeves of ugly sweaters_

 

“No.”

“But hyung!”

“I said _no_ , Junmyeon.” 

Silence. 

Minseok sneaked a peek at Junmyeon and cursed when he saw the younger’s bottom lip tremble. He really did not want to do what the other wished but seeing that baleful look, he couldn’t help but groan and agree.

“Fine! I’ll wear that damned sweater.”

Junmyeon screeched in delight and practically threw the ugliest sweater Minseok had ever laid eyes on at him. “I’ll wait outside for you. We can leave when you’re done.”

However, before Junmyeon could leave, Minseok quickly took off his jacket and sweater and slipped on the one Junmyeon gave him. He smirked slightly when he saw Junmyeon was silently gawking at the quick sight of his chest and cleared his throat loudly. 

The effect was instantaneous. Junmyeon blushed deeply and stuttered, “I, uhh, I-I’ll wait by the door.”

He fanned himself discreetly and exited the room. Minseok chuckled and put his jacket over the sweater. Hopefully that will diminish the loudness of the sweater.

Junmyeon and Minseok made their way to Yifan’s apartment, where the first party of the festive season was being held. They were one of first few guests there and Baekhyun was the second person to greet them, after the host of course.

“Awwh, look at you two! Matching sweaters and everything! Junmyeon-ah, how did you do it?”

Junmyeon proudly glanced at their matching red and white sweaters, with reindeers on every inch of the material in all colours from mauve to cerulean and grinned. “Minseok-hyung can’t say no to me.”

Baekhyun’s whine was so loud that Minseok winced. “But Minseok-hyung, I thought I was your favourite!”

Yifan materialised out of nowhere and patted Baekhyun’s hair. “We all know Junmyeon is his favourite, now hush, you’ll scare the guests away.”

He escorted a grumbling Baekhyun away and shot Minseok a wink over his shoulder, at which the elder flushed. Minseok coughed once and said, “Uh, how about we get something to drink?”

“Yes! Come on, hyung, let’s go.” An enthusiastic Junmyeon dragged Minseok to the kitchen and all he could do was sigh and follow him.

 

  


 

 

This time, the sweater Junmyeon brandished was bright green, with one green wrist and one red and a white collar. The front was split into four squares, two being red and black patterns, the third being a much cartooned mistletoe and the fourth being a bright red bow. 

Minseok visibly paled. “I am never putting that atrocity on, much less leaving the house with it on.”

“But hyung!”

“No, Junmyeon-ah!” Minseok frowned. “Not even if you’re wearing the same one.”

“But I thought you’d like it.” Junmyeon’s smile fell.

Minseok worried his lower lip and his frown deepened. He hated seeing Junmyeon’s smile disappear and he hated being the reason for it even more.

A loud sigh. A hopeful look. A resigned shrug.

“Fine!” Minseok threw his hands in the air. “I’ll wear it. But if Baekhyun teases me one more time…”

“He won’t.” The smile on Junmyeon’s face was radiant enough to melt away Minseok’s worries. 

Minseok sighed again and wondered if he would ever be able to say no to Junmyeon.

(He could never say no to Junmyeon.)

 

  


 

 

_Step Three: There's No Time Like The Presents_

 

These days, the only person who visited Minseok was Junmyeon. It was not like the elder was complaining; he loved any excuse to see Junmyeon and it only fuelled his crush. He was even contemplating giving the younger a spare key to his place, if his frequent visits were anything to go by. 

“Are you ready, hyung?” Junmyeon adjusted his scarf and grinned at him.

“Yeah.” Minseok patted his pockets to make sure he had his phone and wallet on him and ushered Junmyeon outside. “It’s a good thing we both like to start early.”

“Yes but you started your Christmas shopping very early!” Junmyeon laughed. “I’m the forgetful one who leaves it for the last minute.”

“At least you have me to drag around.” Minseok playfully bumped their shoulders together. “Who else would agree to brave the shopping crowd only a week before Christmas?!”

“I’m lucky to have you.” Junmyeon’s smile took his breath away.

Minseok stared for a moment before snapping out of his reverie. He returned the smile and they continued their walk down to Minseok’s car. 

Despite not liking Christmas and being against all the festivities, the one thing Minseok couldn’t escape (and secretly took pleasure in) was gift-giving. He enjoyed looking for things his friends would like and liked spoiling his dongsaengs. He always did his shopping early so he could avoid the madness as Christmas approached but he honestly didn’t mind braving the multitudes for Junmyeon. 

He didn’t mind doing a lot of things for Junmyeon.

 

  


 

 

Their first stop was the mall not far from their apartment complex. Minseok inwardly gulped when he saw Christmas shoppers rush from one store to the next and wondered how quickly they could get this over and done with.

“Ooh, hyung! Let’s go there first!”

Junmyeon swiftly pointed to a department store and took off without waiting for the elder. Minseok shook his head and watched fondly as Junmyeon power-walked to grab a trolley, effectively evading a harried mom and her wailing child. He winced when Junmyeon nearly pushed the trolley into a wall and hurried to catch up. It looked like he was going to double as a bodyguard today.

The duo entered the first isle and browsed in silence. Minseok nudged Junmyeon over until the younger relinquished his hold on the trolley. Minseok was happy to push it whilst Junmyeon was free to shop. 

“Oh, hyung, look how cute this is!” Junmyeon gasped and dashed for the mug section. He halted and picked up a penguin mug, which he turned and brandished to Minseok. “Wouldn’t Kyungsoo love it?!”

Minseok burst out laughing when he saw the mug and managed to nod. “He’d try to kill you but he would love it, no doubt.”

Junmyeon looked slightly offended before nodding along. “Yes, he would. One gift down, a few more to go!”

This continued in a similar fashion. Junmyeon’s gasping would startle Minseok occasionally when something cute or ridiculous caught his eye and he would do an adorable power-walk that made the elder chuckle without fail. Minseok would either approve of what he saw or talk him out of it as it was too ridiculous. 

“But Minseok-hyung! Jongin would appreciate me getting gifts for his dog instead.”

“Junmyeon-ah. Think about it.”

“Okay, fine.” Cue a pout. “You’re right.”

Minseok watched from a distance as Junmyeon debated between cute gloves or a cute scarf for Sehun and sighed happily. It was good to see him lose the rigid and responsible conduct he always had due to being one of the eldest amongst their friends. It was not often he got to let loose and allow himself to be taken care of. Minseok suspected that was one of the main reasons Junmyeon always sought him out; he enjoyed the carefreeness that accompanied being younger.

“I think I’m done here.” Junmyeon announced after going through the items he had picked. “We can move onto the next store.”

Minseok was mid-yawn when he sputtered. “N-Next store?!”

“Of course.” Junmyeon beamed at him. “This is just the first stop!”

The elder felt his spirit leave his body and heaved a weary sigh. “Alright, Junmyeon-ah. Lead the way.”

Junmyeon noted his tired eyes and turned to him with a worried look. “Hyung, if you’re tired we should leave the shopping for another day.”

“No, no.” Minseok waved his hand dismissively. “I’m alright. We should move on before the crowd worsens.”

“Alright.” Junmyeon shot him a dubious glance and Minseok immediately felt guilty. He didn’t mean to worry the younger. He plastered on a wide smile and relief swept through him when Junmyeon’s grin was even brighter. Seeing the younger smile energised him and he felt strong enough to continue.

 

  


 

 

It was mid-afternoon when the pair left the mall and drove downtown to where more department stores and cute cafés were located. Junmyeon complained about being hungry and Minseok bought them some sweet street food. Junmyeon’s grateful look caused his stomach to flip weirdly and he couldn’t stop the smile that burst forth at seeing the younger so happy.

“The sun is setting quite early today.” Junmyeon commented when the first hints of oranges and pinks appeared in the sky. 

A sudden breeze swept through the street and Junmyeon shivered violently. He brought his cupped hands to his mouth and blew on them. “Damnit, why did I leave my gloves in the car?!”

Minseok glanced to him and immediately grabbed his hands. When he saw the younger’s shocked expression, he smiled sheepishly. “Your hands are cold and mine are warm.”

Junmyeon’s lips curled into a soft smile. “Sure, hyung –“ He turned his hand and laced his fingers with Minseok and shoved his other hand in his pocket. “- Thank you.”

The elder hummed in response and turned his face so his blush wouldn’t be visible to the younger. Minseok unconsciously started rubbing his gloved fingers over Junmyeon’s and was unaware of the feelings that were exploding in Junmyeon’s heart.

“Let’s stop here for some coffee.” Junmyeon tugged on his hand some moments later and pointed to a cute little café. Minseok nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into the café. A bell jingled upon their entrance and they quickly claimed a window table. Minseok reluctantly let go of their hands and picked up the menu to browse through their coffee selection.

Junmyeon ordered a green tea whilst Minseok settled for a plain coffee and they waited in comfortable silence for their drinks. 

“Hyung.” Junmyeon’s hesitant word broke the silence. A small smile appeared on Minseok’s face and he urged the younger to continue.

“I hope you don’t mind me dragging you out for all these silly things.” Junmyeon’s eyes were earnest with a hint of guilt.

“Don’t worry, Junmyeon-ah.” Minseok’s gums appeared as he grinned widely. “I’m having a lot of fun with you. Christmas doesn’t seem so bad anymore.”

“If you don’t mind me asking –“ Uncertainty danced on Junmyeon’s face before he continued, “– why are you so against Christmas?”

A sigh fought its way out of Minseok and he laughed awkwardly. “Funny story, actually.”

He mulled over the real reason and chuckled to himself. Upon seeing Junmyeon’s eyebrow quirked questioningly, he elaborated, “When I was 7, 7 years old I think, I waited up for Santa and hid in the closet to see him on Christmas Eve. You can only imagine my surprise when my father appeared and placed the presents under the tree instead of a man in a Santa suit. It was quite scarring for a small child back then and I don’t think I ever got over it.”

Junmyeon pressed his lips together in an attempt to stop the laughter from bubbling forth. Minseok rolled his eyes when he saw Junmyeon’s cheeks go round from the effort and waved his hand, “Go ahead, laugh all you want.”

After a few seconds of watching the younger hit the table whilst laughing, Minseok joined in. Wiping tears from his eyes, Junmyeon said, “I’m sorry hyung, but that is funny. I can’t believe you were so traumatised though.”

Minseok shrugged. “I’m alright now, actually. I think… I think I’m starting to rediscover the magic of Christmas.”

He looked over at Junmyeon and happiness flowed through him when the younger returned his soft smile. 

Christmas was a time for miracles, after all.

 

  


 

 

The sky was quickly darkening when Junmyeon and Minseok exited the café. Instead of diminishing sun rays greeting them, they were met with Christmas lights and bright decorations.

Junmyeon’s jaw dropped as he took in the enchanting forest of lights that transformed the streets into something akin to a Winter Wonderland. Almost every tree was adorned with scattered fairy lights, giving the illusion of the entire tree being lit up. Above them, Christmas decorations seemed to hover in the air. When they turned into a pathway filled with more stores, even Minseok couldn’t restrain the gasp that broke through. Every few metres in the shopping hub were archways of blue light, illuminating the way for shoppers and tourists alike.

“Wow.” Minseok exhaled heavily. “I guess I should come out more often at Christmas.”

Junmyeon giggled softly and Minseok turned. The younger had an expression of childlike delight, his face a pale blue due to the glow from the archways. His eyes roamed languidly over their surroundings, devouring the decorations and lights. Minseok felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart thumped almost painfully in his chest. Seeing Junmyeon so utterly happy made him feel as if he had just jumped off a cliff and there was nothing but clouds below him.

Something drifted in his vision and he swatted it away unconsciously. Only when he felt his palm dampen, and heard Junmyeon’s squeal, did he realise what was happening.

“Minseok! It’s the first snow!”

Junmyeon turned to him and clutched both his hands. “Isn’t this exciting?”

 _”No.”_ is what Minseok wanted to say. _”This just means having to shovel ice out of the way so I can drive. It just means having to dress up more warmly, as if I’m not already freezing. It just means Christmas is officially here.”_

But what came out instead was: “Yeah, Junmyeon. It’s amazing.”

 

Minseok was whipped. And he did not mind it at all.

 

  


 

 

_Step Four: Baking My Way Into Your Heart_

 

Snow cascades from the soft clouds in the sky, raining down in slow and steady snowflakes. The city was transformed with the snow, icy and refreshing as Christmas drew closer. However, inside Minseok’s apartment was a stark contrast to the chilly outside. He had the heater on the highest setting, his living room was dim so the lights on the Christmas tree was more pronounced and then there was the bright sound of Junmyeon’s laughter that he was probably addicted to.

“It says the cake should be evenly mixed.” Minseok peered into the large bowl where a semi-solid mess laid. “Does this look evenly mixed?”

Junmyeon shoved his face out of the way to look into the bowl himself. Minseok’s huff of indignation died when he noticed how long Junmyeon’s eyelashes were and how nice they looked against his milky skin. Junmyeon raised his eyebrow and Minseok realised he had been speaking.

“Uhm,” Minseok said intelligently, “What?”

“I said,” The younger chuckled, “It needs to be mixed a bit more. Mix until all the bubbles disappear.”

Minseok nodded and busied himself so Junmyeon wouldn’t notice his red cheeks. A comfortable silence settled over them as Minseok worked on the batter and Junmyeon set up the baking trays. Junmyeon hummed softly along to the radio and Minseok found his knee moving to the tune.

“I think it’s done now.” Minseok announced a few moments later. Junmyeon sauntered up to him and swiped some batter from the spatula and brought it to his lips. 

“It’s going to be delicious,” he declared and took the bowl out of Minseok’s hands. “Come help me put it into the trays.”

The elder padded over in his cute Santa socks to the kitchen counter and helped spoon the mixture into cupcake trays. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration and he missed the evil glint in Junmyeon’s eye.

A cold glob landed on his cheek and his eyes widened in shock. “Hey!”

Junmyeon giggled. “Ha!”

Minseok’s eyes narrowed as he stared at his guilty dongsaeng. “It’s on.” He whispered as he dipped his finger into the spoon and lunged for Junmyeon.

The younger shrieked when he soon had a matching smear of batter on his cheek. He danced away from Minseok and held up a finger coated in batter. “You’ll never catch me.”

He darted around the island and into the living room. Never one to back down from a challenge, Minseok determinedly chased him. “Come back here!”

Junmyeon appeared at the other end of the kitchen and waggled his eyebrows. “Can’t keep up, old man?”

“I’m only a year older than you!” Minseok’s laughed triumphantly when he surprised Junmyeon from behind and began tickling him.

“Okay, o-okay!” Junmyeon’s giggles were breathless. “You caught me, I give up!”

Minseok ceased the tickle attack and kept his hands on Junmyeon’s waist. They shared a tender smile before Junmyeon cleared his throat and blushed. “We should probably put those in the oven.”

“Yeah,” Minseok’s hands lingered for a moment before they separated. 

Junmyeon went about the process whilst Minseok fiddled with the radio. The oven door had just closed when a loud Christmas song started playing and the younger squealed with delight. “Oh I love this song!”

“I hate this song.” Minseok grumpily sat down on a barstool. 

“Come on!” Junmyeon darted to him and grabbed his hands. “Don’t be such a Grinch!”

The younger pulled him off the stool and started to move their hands together in an attempt to get him to dance along.

_”I don't want a lot for Christmas,” Junmyeon sang sweetly, “There is just one thing I need.”_

Minseok rolled his eyes but began to dance nonetheless. How could he refuse when Junmyeon’s saccharine voice filled his kitchen, making it livelier than he could ever imagine? How could he say no when Junmyeon’s smile was brighter than all the Christmas lights? When Junmyeon’s love for Christmas was so contagious?

 _“I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow,”_ Minseok’s unwillingness was evident but he managed a smile for Junmyeon.

He laughed when the younger scrunched up his face and over-exaggerated his dancing. Minseok couldn’t help but join in on the weird dancing and they exchanged happy grins as they danced together to Christmas songs, their socked feet sliding over the tiles and their laughter echoing in the apartment.

 _”All I want for Christmas is you.”_ They ended the song together and stared into each other’s eyes.

Words were irrelevant. Time passed as their gazes remained locked and slowly, they exchanged a soft smile.

 

  


_Step Five: A (Mistletoe) Kiss Seals The Deal_

 

“Can you believe that Junmyeon actually converted our friendly neighbourhood Grinch to someone who loves Christmas?!” Baekhyun’s exclamation set off a round of laughter.

It was the night before Christmas and this year, the party was in Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s apartment. Minseok made extra sure to avoid their Christmas tree; he didn’t want to relive the previous Christmas and throw up on another tree. On the other hand, this year his feelings towards the festive season were much different that last year.

Minseok’s glower was devoid of heat as he protested, “I don’t _love_ Christmas! I just… don’t hate it as much?”

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist and rested his chin on the elder’s shoulder. “You love it, hush.”

When Minseok didn’t protest, he heard Lu Han whisper, “Wow, he’s so whipped and they aren’t even dating yet.”

Chanyeol returned his whisper, equally conspiratorial, _“Yet.”_

Minseok ignored them in favour of turning to Junmyeon. He was extra careful to make sure the other’s arms didn’t leave him and to make sure his Santa hat didn’t hit Junmyeon in his face.

The younger tugged them over to a table and Minseok picked up glasses of eggnog for the both of them. Junmyeon grasped the glass with one hand and his other remained wrapped around Minseok.

“So? Have I really turned you into a Christmas lover?” Junmyeon’s eyes gleamed in the artificial light.

Minseok pretended to think hard about it before he answered, “Hmm… Not quite. See, instead of falling for Christmas, the Grinch fell for something else.”

“Something, or _someone_?” A happy smirk dusted Junmyeon’s face.

“Don’t worry.” Minseok chuckled. “You can try again during our next Christmas.”

“Next Christmas?” Junmyeon’s hand tightened around his waist. “You still want me around next Christmas?”

“I’d spend every single Christmas of my life with you if I could.” The elder confessed.

“OOOOOH, LOOK WHERE THEY ARE! MISTLETOE, MISTLETOE!”

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon groaned and dropped his head on Minseok’s shoulder. “Go away.”

The redhead cackled loudly. “You’re welcome!”

He was quickly taken away by an apologetic Kyungsoo. Minseok’s hand was raised in a thank you when he saw Kyungsoo’s eyebrows waggle and he rolled his eyes at the wink sent his way.

Minseok turned back to Junmyeon and pretended as if the entire room wasn’t secretly watching them. “I will admit it, Christmas is much better than I made it out to be. And really, I have you to thank. You showed me that Christmas is magical, with or without Santa.”

“Who needs Santa when you have me?” Junmyeon grinned cheekily.

“And –“ Minseok’s grin was equally sassy. “– don’t tell me you’re going to back down from this tradition? I thought you loved Christmas.”

Junmyeon raised his eyes to the mistletoe hanging above them and heaved a happy sigh. “Oh well, in the honour of Christmas…”

Their lips pressed together softly and Minseok all but melted into Junmyeon’s arms. Their kiss was chaste and fleeting, and they broke away when the living room erupted into cheers and catcalls. 

“Alright, alright!” Minseok huffed. “Show’s over, guys.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Sehun raised his eyebrow. “It only just begun.”

Junmyeon giggled and snuggled closer to Minseok. He whispered, “He’s right though.” 

At Minseok’s questioning look, he explained, “It _has_ only just begun. We’ve got so much ahead of us, so many Christmas, so many kisses, so many different things to do, not necessarily in that order.”

Minseok’s heart felt as if it was about to burst as he smiled at Junmyeon. “And I’d be happy to spend every second of every day with you.”

“Merry Christmas, Minseok.”

“Merry Christmas, Junmyeon-ah.”


End file.
